Just Keep Dancing
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Alissa has started to settle into her new life, but she and Adam have quite the confrontation, and he isn't the least bit happy with what she has gotten into! This is the 2nd story in the series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters. All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author.

WARNING: reference to spankings

This is the second story in the series. This story will be more interesting and make more sense if you read the first story in the series. Alissa has settled into her new life, but she and Adam have quite the confrontation, and he isn't the least bit happy with what she had gotten into.

**Just Keep Dancing**

oOoOoOoOo

Alissa was lying in bed thinking about how her life had changed since coming here two weeks ago. The Cartwrights had been so wonderful to her, but it still was quite an adjustment learning to live in the 1800's. Everyday was definitely a new experience for her.

As she watched the sun streaming thorough the window, Alissa looked around her bedroom. It was a beautiful room she thought, as she yawned and stretched. It had a large oak bed and lovely bedding that smelled of lavender. Over by the fireplace was a comfortable chair that she loved to curl up in and read a book sometimes at night when she couldn't sleep. There was a pitcher and bowl with delicate pink flowers in the corner on a stand to wash with, and by her bed was a small table with an oil lamp on it. A beautiful armoire was tucked away in the other corner with all the clothes she had gotten when she and Adam had gone to town recently.

Time to get up and get ready Alissa finally decided as she slowly crawled out of bed. As she walked over to the armoire, she frowned when she opened the door. It is such a major undertaking to get ready in the mornings, and I really think I need to introduce women to wearing jeans more often she laughed as she began to look through her clothes. Of course all the men in Virginia City would collectively string me up if I tried she giggled as she started to get dressed.

Alissa decided to wear a new lavender dress she had purchased rather than her jeans today. They weren't too keen on her wearing her tight jeans and didn't hesitate to tell her so. After all, she didn't want Adam or Ben to have a coronary if she wore pants again. Of course I do know CPR she laughed, as she headed down the stairs.

During breakfast this morning, she learned that cattle and lumber were their main source of income and that the Ponderosa was around one thousand acres across. Alissa had come to the conclusion that a lot of what she had watched on TV about the Cartwrights and the Ponderosa was the way it was here also.

This still seemed rather surreal to her that she was actually living here with the same Cartwrights that she had watched on TV. And she kept checking from time to time to see if the door she had come through reappeared in the barn. It hadn't so far, and so for now she had decided to try and adjust to the new life she had found herself in even though the concept of this whole thing was crazy.

After breakfast when everyone had gone, Alissa had headed back up to change into her jeans. She knew that Ben and Adam really didn't like her wearing her jeans, but being the independent and stubborn girl she was, she had just waited for them to leave and went up and changed. After braiding her hair in one long braid down her back, she headed down stairs again.

As Ali wandered into the kitchen, she looked all around her taking in all the sights and smells of Hop Sing's kitchen. Ali watched Hop-Sing busily making dough for the biscuits.

"Hello, Hop Sing. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes, yes… missy peal apples. Help me much."

Hop Sing handed her a knife and a bowl of apples. She started to peel an apple and decided to try and make small talk with him while she worked.

"You know, Hop Sing, it is too bad you don't have a microwave in your kitchen," Alissa said casually, as she concentrated on peeling her apple.

"It takes you so long just to make one meal."

"What mi-co-wave?"

"Not mi-co-wave… mi-cro-wave."

"What is mi-co-wave?" he asked again, as he rolled out his dough.

Alissa finally gave up on trying to get him to pronounce it correctly.

"It is an appliance that you can use to cook your food faster."

"Why want to cook food faster? Food cook fast enough. You very silly girl," he laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I am, " Ali grinned.

Oh Hop sing, if you only knew all the appliances that are in the future, your pigtail would stand up she laughed to herself. She finished peeling the apples and asked him if there was anything else she could do. He gave her a feather duster and told her to go and dust the great room.

As Alissa wandered around dusting she ventured over to the big desk. I suppose this is Ben's desk she decided, or at least on 'Bonanza' it was his she laughed. Who knows in this little world I am in now. She started to dust around the papers until she eventually saw a newspaper sitting among them on the desk. The Virginia City Gazette she read as she picked it up. Right up my alley she smiled… after all, journalism is my major.

"Well at least I finally know what year it is," she said simply, as she noticed the date.

"Oh brother, I'm really out of my element," she groaned softly.

Alissa continued to read further in the newspaper as she stood over the desk. Not a lot happening around here she thought, as she skimmed the paper. Then her eye caught a heading that read, Women's League meeting Monday night at 7:00 p.m.

"That might prove to be interesting. Maybe I could go to the meeting and see what is going on around here as far as the women are concerned. Maybe convince them to wear jeans more often…yeah right," she grinned.

Not finding anything else interesting, Alissa put the paper down and continued dusting. As she moved around the large desk, she noticed a partially opened drawer with what looked like a handgun lying in it. Never being one not to look in an open drawer, she pulled the drawer completely open and peered inside. Sure enough, it was a handgun. Ali had never seen a real gun up close, let alone hold one. Not sure if she should touch it or not, curiosity finally got the best of her and she slowly picked it up and started to look it over.

"Just what in the hell are you doing?" shouted Adam, as he rushed through the front door and over towards Alissa.

At the sound of his shouting, Alissa jumped. When she did, the gun suddenly fell from her hand, hit the floor and went off. Upon hearing Adam yelling at Alissa, Hop-Sing had come out of the kitchen and was standing close to Adam as the bullet whizzed right over his head and right on by Adam. He and Adam both quickly ducked to the floor as it continued on, until it hit a vase on the table breaking it into several pieces before finally coming to rest in the mantle of the fireplace.

Hop-Sing quickly jumped up and ran into the kitchen yelling, "Crazy lady… crazy lady!"

Alissa just stood there not really sure what all had just happened. But she knew it wasn't good by the look on Adam's face as he slowly started to stand up. He had a scowl on his face that told her he wasn't a happy camper.

"Whoops," was all she could squeak out.

"Don't you know you could have killed someone? Mainly me!" growled Adam, as he stood completely upright.

"Well, what are you doing with a loaded gun in your house anyway? Everyone knows a loaded gun is dangerous! It stands to reason that you should have kept it empty so when someone inexperienced like me picks it up… it won't go off," she said smugly, as she smiled and closed the desk drawer.

"Lord give me strength," Adam replied, as he went over and picked up the gun. He just stood there a few inches away from her and glared.

Oh this man is so handsome. I could just stare at him all day. He's so tall and broad shouldered, and when he stands this close you can see his five o'clock shadow. It's kind of sexy on him…..

"Did you just hear what I said?" shouted Adam angrily, as his expression darkened.

All the shouting brought Ali back from her little daydream.

"How could I not hear you, you're shouting right in my ear!" Ali yelled back.

"Well then, answer me!"

"What was the question again, Adam?" Ali asked tentatively, as she gave him a lopsided grin.

"I said, what are you doing going through my father's desk in the first place?"

"Oh that. Well, while I was dusting I noticed a drawer that was partially open, and me being the person that I am…I just can't stand not looking inside an open drawer, can you? Well anyway, I looked in and saw this gun. I have never seen or even held a gun, so naturally I had to check it out. I was just looking at it when you yelled at me. You know, you shouldn't yell at a person who is holding a loaded gun," she rattled on without even taking a breath between sentences.

Adam just sat down on the desk and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He had never come across a girl who could get into so much trouble, and then turn it around and make it look like what happened was your fault. He started to count to ten before he continued to speak, but gave in at eight.

"Are you telling me that just because a drawer is partially open, you have to open it the rest of the way and look inside even though it isn't your desk?"

"Yes, that's it in a nut shell," she answered cheerfully, as she started to dust the desk again.

"A nut shell? Why are you talking about nuts?" Adam just shook his head.

"Alright then, I will make this clear so even you won't ever touch things that don't belong to you… especially a LOADED GUN!"

Adam emptied the rest of the bullets into his hand and placed the gun back into the drawer. He walked over to where Alissa was standing and grabbed the feather duster out of her hand.

"SIT!" he ordered, and pointed to the settee.

Alissa was going to say something about his yelling and telling her what to do. But when she saw the look on his face, she thought better of it and walked over and sat in the chair. I'll sit she thought, but not where he tells me too. After all, just whom does he think he is to tell me what to do?

"Number one," Adam ticked off on his fingers.

"Do not go through someone's things that are not yours…it is rude and disrespectful. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that?"

Ali started to answer, but Adam put up his hand to stop her from speaking and continued with his tirade.

"Number two, NEVER…EVER touch a gun if you don't know if it is loaded or not!"

"And number three," he said firmly, as he came over and stood right in front of her.

"Just in case you can't remember those first two things, I will give you a little incentive to help you. If I ever catch you doing either one of those two items we just discussed, I will take you over my knee and make sure you don't sit comfortably for a week, young lady! Do I make myself clear?"

Alissa just sat there in shock. No one had ever talked to her like this before. And he was threatening to spank her too!

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright, you make yourself perfectly clear!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Now it is my turn! How dare you talk to me this way! How dare you! Just who do you think you are anyway? You aren't in charge of me. And then to threaten me with physical violence, it's just over the top. I think I will have to go to the authorities and swear out a complaint against you, sir!"

By now she was also standing and they were only a few inches apart. To think I thought he was so handsome…the over bearing, self-righteous, arrogant jerk she thought to herself, as she put her hands on her hips with her beautiful green eyes challenging him.

Adam just chuckled as he said; "You're going to swear out a complaint against me for threatening you? That ought to be good. I bet Sheriff Coffee will get a good laugh out of that one. If I tell him what you did, he probably will recommend that I do it. Messing with a loaded gun is just plain stupid not to mention dangerous. We keep guns around to protect ourselves, and up until now we haven't had an accident because we all have respect for them and know how to use them. After this little incident, Hop-Sing will probably go back to China like he is always threatening to do!"

Right in the middle of this heated argument, Joe and Hoss came through the door laughing about something one of them had said.

"Hey, big brother, what's got you all riled up?" asked Hoss, after looking at Adam's scowling face and then at Alissa standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't ask," replied Adam, as he narrowed his eyes and turned and looked at Joe and Hoss.

Then he turned back toward Alissa and in a voice just low enough so only she could hear said, "Just remember, young lady, I never make a threat that I won't go through with if I think it is warranted."

That being said, he turned and walked out the door slamming it on his way out.

"I wonder what put a bur under his saddle?" Hoss laughed.

"Hey, little gal, did you have a good day?" Hoss asked, as he smiled at her and went over and took an apple out of the dish. As he did he noticed the broken vase in pieces on the floor next to the table.

"Yeah Ali, how was your day?" Joe asked, as he took off his gun belt and laid it on the side- board. Then he came over and sat on the settee and put his feet up on the table.

"That brother of yours," she complained, "Is an over bearing, self righteous, arrogant, bossy brute!"

Little Joe laughed as he offered, "Don't forget pig headed too."

"What in tarnation happened 'tween you two?" Hoss asked curiously, as he looked down at the mess on the floor.

"All I did was take out a gun that I found in the desk drawer while I was dusting. How was I supposed to know it was loaded? Unfortunately, your brother yelled at me while I was examining it and I dropped it and it went off. I mean after all, it missed him and Hop-Sing before it landed in the mantle, so I don't know what the big deal was," she explained rather quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" exclaimed Hoss, as his eyes got as big as saucers.

"You went through pa's desk drawers?" Hoss just shook his head and grimaced.

"And you're still in one piece?" chimed in Joe. "If one of us would have done that, we would be limping for days!"

"Well, he did threaten to…to… oh never mind what he threatened to do to me!" Alissa exclaimed, as she felt her face start to blush.

Joe laughed as he commented, "I can just imagine what he threatened to do. I have been there many times when I was younger. And believe me, you don't want to feel Adam's hand on your backside!"

Alissa was so embarrassed now that she started to turn bright red and felt like crawling under the desk.

"Oh never mind, let's just change the subject about your arrogant brother."

Alissa smiled, but her voice held a note of sarcasm. "So other than the fact that your brother and I had a small confrontation, my day has been uneventful… how was yours?"

"Boy, I hope Hop-Sing ain't too mad cause I'm starvin'!" grumbled Hoss, as he started toward the kitchen.

Joe just shook his head and laughed.

"Ali honey, you definitely have put some excitement in this house. I don't think there is going to be much peace around here between you and Adam. You two just seem to rub each other the wrong way."

"Boy, you can say that again," replied Alissa, as she slowly went toward the stairs.

"By the way, Ali… I like your britches," chuckled Joe, as he watched Alissa go up the stairs.

oOoOoOoOo

It had been two weeks since the gun incident, and Alissa had stayed clear of Adam for the most part. This morning they were all gathered around the table for breakfast when Ben made his announcement.

"Alissa, I am going to be going to Reno tomorrow to do some business. While I am there, I am going to sign some papers to make Adam and I your legal guardians. I have checked around and no one seems to know anything about you. So with you not having any relatives, it seems the only proper thing to do. It just isn't right you living here with all men… people will start to talk. But with both of us being your legal guardians, then it shouldn't be an issue."

Alissa just sat there rather surprised. "Why do I need a guardian?" she asked angrily, as she looked over at Ben frowning.

"Because you are not of legal age and without a parent or husband to guide you and take care of you, you will need one."

"But I don't need someone to take care of me," she protested.

"Yeah, like you have been doing such a great job of it on your own so far," Adam said sarcastically, as he set his coffee cup down and grinned.

Alissa turned and scowled at Adam as he just sat there grinning.

"Well, I suppose I don't have any choice. But why does Adam have to be one also?"

"Because I am often gone and someone needs to be in my place when I'm not here. Adam is the eldest and is in charge of the ranch while I am away, so it only seems logical that he be your other guardian."

"Very well," Alissa said begrudgingly.

"I suppose it will have to do…for now." Alissa frowned slightly, then quickly excused herself and went up to her room.

"That went better than I expected," said Adam, as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh, I think you worried too much about how she would take the news. I think she took it rather well. She is a sweet, quiet, little girl and I don't think we will have any problems with her," replied Ben, as he drank the last of his coffee.

"Yeah right," Adam said dryly, as he chuckled softly to himself.

Up in her room Alissa's mind was whirling. She was pacing angrily back and forth as she thought about what had been said. She was an independent girl and had been taking care of herself for quite some time. And now to have someone telling her what to do was more than she was going to like for sure. Well I guess for now I will do what Ben wants just to keep the peace. But I will still do what I want she decided, as she continued to pace up and down. I will just have to be careful when I do she grinned, as she walked over to the mirror.

"I don't know why Adam has to be the one in Ben's place. He thinks he is always right about everything and can be so bossy sometimes. He sure makes his two brothers tow the line when Ben is away."

She still hadn't forgotten the threat he had made to her after the gun incident.

"Why not make Hoss the other guardian? He is so sweet. He is like a big teddy bear. I am sure he would let me do most anything I wanted. Why not Joe? He always has that mischievous grin and looks like he would be up for lots of crazy adventures. No, it has to be no nonsense, follow the rules Adam. I just wish he wasn't so darn good looking. It is hard to stay mad at him when you look at that handsome man. And oh those dimples… you know his left one is more prominent than his right one," she sighed.

"And don't get me started on those beautiful, long eyelashes of his. It sure would be easy to fall in love with that man."

Ali shook her head as she frowned slightly, "Oh get a grip, Ali… you're not here to fall in love. Of course I'm not even sure why I am here. After all, I don't even know how long I will be here. This could just be a dream."

Ali shrugged, "But if it is, it sure has been one heck of a long one."

"Well, I do know one thing for sure," she said, with a mischievous gleam in her eye as she continued to look in the mirror.

"While I am here, I might as well try and enjoy the ride! And who knows, maybe even fall in love with a certain Cartwright that makes me tingle when he smiles at me. Of course, I will definitely have to work on changing him and all his old fashioned ideas about women! Hmm, this could prove to be quite the little adventure after all!"

TBC

Alissa has decided to enjoy the ride while she is here in the 1800's. But it definitely is going to be a bumpy ride as our independent gal gets into more mischief! And poor Adam has his hands full trying to keep her safe.

If you enjoyed this story, please let me know and leave a review…always greatly appreciated!


End file.
